


Treats on Me

by sugar_screw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: firewhiskeyfic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_screw/pseuds/sugar_screw
Summary: Draco loves Halloween. Harry doesn't. They'll get over it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the Firewhiskey Fic LJ community's October prompt! I chose "Halloween" because of course I did. All typos and grammatical errors are intact from that drunken night of writing! Happy Halloween, everyone!

Harry expected nothing less than orgiastic glee from 6-year-old Teddy in the weeks leading up to Halloween. He’s a kid, after all. It;s Draco whose enthusiasm has him bewildered. It had barely been September when he’d started mentioning decorating and costumes. Harry had watched, bemused but accepting, as Draco slowly draped their apartment in weird colored lights, black gauzy fabrics, fake webs and spiders, and all manner of macabre decor. Harry allowed it mostly because Teddy loved it and he figured that’s probably why Draco was getting so into the holiday spirit. But once they got into a fight over costumes Harry realized that no, Draco is just kind of insane.

“Have you even thought about a costume?” Draco asked over dinner.

Harry squinted at him, wondering for the hundredth time if he’s being had.

“No, I haven’t.”

Draco looked affronted. Harry squints harder, shaking his head.

“Draco, I’m an adult. Adults don’t need to wear costumes on Halloween?”

“I guess that’s true, if you’re a boring, tedious adult with no sense of fun or adventure.” Draco said, lifting his chin to look down at Harry. “Oh, wait, that is actually you, how could I possibly forget.”

Harry rolled his eyes and disappeared behind the evening _Prophet._ These were Draco’s favorite kinds of fights to pick: silly ones that had no end in sight if Harry got in too deep. When they went to bed a few hours later, Draco had seemingly dropped it. He was certainly up for a heavy bout of snogging anyway. But throughout October they had several more spats about it and Harry was just at a loss. When he and Draco had shacked up earlier that year he’d known there would be arguments but this was literally the last thing he expected.

The night before Halloween they had a whispered argument as Teddy slept in the room next to theirs, the one they  always kept ready for him, clutching his costume as he slept. They were going to take him trick or treating the following day, of course. Andromeda was happy for the break. Harry sat on the bed, shirtless, glaring at a pacing Draco. He was annoyed at how attractive he found the angry pink patches high on his cheeks and the way his hair fell into his face. He wished they could just shag it out instead of actually arguing.

“I don’t get why you’re being such a prat about this, Harry?” Draco said quietly but fiercely. “It’s a bit of fun, that’s all. Where was I when you shoved a Nimbus all the way up your arse. I would’ve liked to see that.”

“I’m being a prat?!” Harry said placing one hand against his chest as though to emphasis his point. “Because I don’t want to get all dressed up on a holiday meant for kids?”

“You keep saying that and it’s such bollocks!” Draco’s voice raised a little before he caught himself. They’re both silent for a moment, listening for any indication that Teddy’s awoken. It’s silent throughout the flat. “I _like_ Halloween, why is that such a big deal to you?”

Harry opened his mouth to respond meanly but then pauses and sighs. He sat back against the headboard, looking at Draco for a long moment before gesturing for him to join him on the bed. After a long moment’s consideration, he does. But he keeps his distance, still looking annoyed.

“I guess I just don’t really get it. I never...I never really celebrated Halloween as a kid.”

Draco instantly softens and moves closer to Harry.

“Oh. I guess I didn’t think about that. I’m sorry.” Draco places his hand on Harry’s. “They never let you trick or treat then?”

Harry shakes his head.

“Well, then all the more reason for you to participate!” Draco says brightly and some part of Harry aches a little bit because he can tell Draco genuinely means this to try and help soothe the pain of his fucked up childhood. Harry smiles softly.

“Maybe. But at the very least I can stop being a dick about it. If you and Teddy are having a good time, I shouldn’t shit on it.”

That’s apparently the right thing to say because the sex that night is very good. They sleep as late as Teddy will allow them and then Harry forces himself to keep his word as the two prepare for that evenings festivities. It’s not that bad though and Harry quite enjoyes carving up the pumpkins. Once the sun gets low enough in the sky they leave their lit up gourd friends on the patio to join the throngs of costumed children and adults in hedonistic pursuit of candy.

Teddy and Draco lead the way in their complementary vampire costumes. Harry would never admit it but Draco looks quite fetching in all black, his face pale to an unreal degree, face gaunter than normal and he’s dome some kind of sorcery on his eyes to make them preternaturally pale, the eyes dilated to small specks. Teddy looks similarly but because he’s a child it just looks deeply unsettling. They tear through the streets, Harry bringing up the rear, tasked with holding “undesirable” treats (apples, raisins, fucking little floss packetS? Who even does that?) in a separate bag, to be disposed of later.

He doesn’t want to acknowledge it, espcially to Draco who will only rub it in, but he’s kind of getting caught up in the spirit of it all. He’d always been forced to stay inside on Halloween, never given a costume or been allowed to trick or treat. And at Hogwarts, obviosuly they celebrate but with a feast not the traditional way. Seeing everyone in their costumes, runing through the streets, cmomparing candy hauls, ringing doorbells and sprinting off, passing houses covered in toilet paper, it’s _exhilerating._ He’d always felt so resentful towards other people who got to celebrate but he takes a deep breath, looks at Teddy’s face, glowing with joy, and slowly lets it go.

Draco catches his eye and drapes an arm around his shoulder. They’re nearing the end of the night, judging by the droop of Teddy’s eyelids. Once they return home, Harry loosk through all the candy, Aunt Petunian’s shrill voice ringing in his head about the dangers of open candy. Then he remembers that he’s a fuckin wizard and can use magic to make sure all of it is safe. It’s all fine, obviously. Teddy cons them into another hour of being awake, eating candy, as they recount the night, even as he sits with his head nodding, mouth smeared with chocolate. Finally, they take him to his room. He’s out before his head touches the pillow.

Harry blows the candles out in the  jack-o-laterns, still quite pleased with them. When he returrns to the bedroom he finds Draco sitting with his crossed-legs stretched before him on the bed, a pile of candy on the bedside table, sucking on a lollipop. He still has yet to take all of his costume makeup off.

“Are you gonna wear that all night?” Harry says as he pulls his jumper off.

Draco smirks.

“Maybe. Do you want me to?”

Harry flushes and is glad to be distracted changing his clothes, facing away frome Draco.

“Did you have a good night, Harry?”

Harry turns back, moving towards the bed.

“I did. It was….fun.”

Draco’s eyes light up and he leans closer to Harry as he gets under the covers.

“So you think Halloween is fun?”

Harry closes his eyes, grabbing the lollipop from Draco and popping it in his mouth.

“Yes, alright? Halloween is fun. I still think you’re mental for turning our flat into a morgue but it’s a good time.”

Draco still looks smug as he cuddles closer to Harry.

“You’re going to get grease paint all over the bed.” Harry says, shoving the lollipop back into Draco;s mouth. He doesn’t intend or it to be sexual but it looks that way anyway.

“Come now, Harry,” Draco says, eyes darkening. He tosses the lollipop into the bin next to the bed. “Haven’t you ever fantasized about being ravished by a vampire?”

Harry laughs, a little breathlessly, as Draco moves closer. He looks sinister and unbearably attractive.

“Besides, do you thikn I’m stupid. I’ve charmed this paint to not budge until water and soap touches it.”

Harry titls his head in consideration before reachign out and pulling Draco to him. It’s rough and quick. Draco’s mouth tastes sweet against his, swollen and full of sugar. Harry barely manages to aim a silencing spell at the door before Draco pushes into him. Harry gasps and tangles his hands into Draco’s hair as he laces his legs around Draco’s waist, looking intesnely into his painted face. Harry’s never been one for roleplaying but when Draco sinks his teeth into Harry’s neck, he feels more turned on than he has in recent memory. Draco sucks hard at the tender fleshof his neck and Harry knows there will be a mark there but he doesn’t care. He lifts his hips into the rhythm of Draco’s thrusts, digging his nails hard intlo his back as he comes. Draco’s teeth are still sharp against his throat as he comes as well, filling Harry.

They lay still, quiet, breathing heavily. After awhile, Draco looks up, looking bleary and smug.

“I think you might be kinkier than you’re letting on, love.” He says, pulling himself up. “We can do this every Halloween, if you like.”

Haryr laughs, tracing his fingers back through his damp hair.

“If we do, this will become my favorite holiday.”

Draco smirks, standing and heading towards the adjoinging bathroom.

“Of course. Don’t you know that’s been my plan all along.”

Harry laughs again and rolls his eyes, reaching over to grab a piece of chocolate from the pile. Halloween’s not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
